


Libertas

by whiteroses77



Series: Anteros [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: Part 8 of the Anteros Series. As their busy lives continue on, Clark and Bruce find some free moments to indulge.





	1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Libertas 1  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (Whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,977  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: As their busy lives continue on, Clark and Bruce find some free moments to indulge.

~*~

The place was dark, not pitch black, there was mood lighting that illuminated a corner here or there, tables, and red leather upholstered booths. His journalistic associates drank beers with whiskey chasers and chatted about their plans for the weekend. He’d connected with the west coast office of the Daily Planet, though nowadays he was freelance. It wasn’t usual for him to write about events that he’d been a part of, but after helping out during an earthquake further up the coast, he’d been the only journalist present that could write about the aftermath and the bravery shown by a group of kids when their playground had split in half. He’d felt he had to check in at the west coast office to account for his article. His plan had been to pop in and out, show his face, and then head back home. 

However, the Californian reporters had been taken with showing their sun-spun hospitality to their guest. They knew his reputation, knew he’d won a Pulitzer in the past. The evening had begun with questions, as all reporters had questions; it was their bread and butter. They asked about working at head office, and they asked about Superman’s presence in Metropolis and the events that had hit the headlines. They told their own stories and Clark listened out of politeness. As they drank and the evening continued, their questions became more lurid, asking about Lois, about her relationship with the superhero. They were old questions, old gossip that had been asked and talked about for years. He shook his head and deferred, “I’m sure they’re just friends.” It was an old response. 

He sipped at a coke that he was pretending had some rum in it, drinkers never liked to drink alone. Clark only liked to drink with one person for company.

Mac, the ringleader of the bunch reminded him of a younger Perry White; he puffed at a cigar, and drank his alcohol. He gave him a friendly leer, “What about you Kent, you got a ball and chain?”

The other side of the country might as well be the other side of the world. Clark adjusted his glasses and pursed his lips, “Yes I have, and my ball and chain would deck you if you called them that.”

“High maintenance?” another guy wondered.

He chuckled, “I prefer feisty.”

They laughed along. Then Mac slapped him on the back. “We’re heading along to a strip joint after this, wanna come with.”

Strippers were definitely not his thing, and years ago, he would’ve been blushing just to be asked to go. He didn’t want to be rude but he really wasn’t keen. Mac must’ve seen the indecision on his face, but misread his concerns. He cajoled, “What the missus doesn’t know, and all that.”

Clark smiled politely and shook his head. As he glanced around, his gaze caught on a figure in the low lighting. Strippers weren’t a temptation, but the gorgeous man he’d just spotted definitely was. He was maturely suave as he wore a dark suit and tie and his hair that was silvering at the temples was perfectly groomed. His gaze lingered a very long moment, and the other man raised his glass in salutations. Then Clark licked his lips, he cleared his throat, and replied to the other reporters, “You go ahead, I think I’ve found me something better to do.”

Mac followed his focus but the other man’s gaze slid right past his target and met an attractive blonde in the next booth. The other journalist nodded along, “Not bad, but there’s better down where we’re going.”

He mused to himself, ‘I doubt it.’ then he turned and shrugged, “Thanks but sorry, I think I’ll be fine right here.”

All the men shook his hand before departing. When they were gone, Clark turned his attention to the man who hadn’t taken his eyes off of him since he’d spotted him. He held his gaze as he approached. Standing over the table at the booth, Clark uttered, “This can’t be a coincidence.”

The man’s eyes devoured him slowly, and he replied huskily, “When I realised you were out of town I figured it was the perfect chance.”

Clark’s eyes sparkled with devilish excitement. “Really, to do what?”

He scooted back, and gave Clark space to sit down, “First, have a drink…” 

He smiled, and he slid into the space. He tilted his head, “Then what?”

The beautiful brunet leaned in slightly, “Then we could have something to eat.”

Clark closed the gap further, “Then what?”

His breath tickled his lips, as he revealed, “Then we could spend some time alone, just us, in a bed, no interruptions, no responsibilities.”

“When the bat’s away…” He uttered.

“That’s not the saying.” Bruce chuckled gently.

“I know.” Clark sighed softly, “I’d like that. It’s been too long.”

“Good.” Bruce sighed in return, and then he brought their lips together softly. 

It was soft and teasing, but Clark knew it could easily become serious if they didn’t stop it now. He caressed Bruce’s jaw and then pulled away slowly. His lover gazed at his lips longingly. Clark smiled fondly, “Drinks first, we’re following your plan.”

Bruce shook his head and huffed, “You’re right. We’ve got all night, no need to rush.”

He nodded, “Have we, so it doesn’t have to be one of our quickies while no one’s around.”

“Shush, you know I kind of secretly love our quickies.” His lover confessed.

He murmured, “It’s not much of a secret.”

Bruce glanced around and then he uttered, “Maybe you should check in with Lois, while I get the drinks.”

“Is that…” he began but broke off. He inhaled and then shrugged, “I think Lois can handle everything on her own for a while.”

“If you say so.” Bruce shook his head, and then stood up, and headed for the bar. 

Clark admired him as he went. He saw other bar patrons admiring him too. It made him realise what a fine figure of a man Bruce still was, he filled out a suit like no one else. It must be complacency that made him forget sometimes. What they shared had been going on so long that having intimate knowledge of a man like Bruce Wayne had become ordinary. But seeing the interest in other people’s eyes reminded him how lucky he was that he’d stirred Bruce’s desires in the first place.

His sexy companion returned to the table carrying two glasses, and a couple of menus tucked under his arm. As he neared the table, he saw the considering look in Clark’s eyes. His eyes widened. Then as he put the glasses and the menus down, he harrumphed, “Don’t do that. I don’t want to be hiding a hard on when we leave here.”

Clark chuckled at his reaction. He watched him slide back in at the booth. Then they both picked up their glasses and took a sip. He smiled and joked, “Coke, how did you guess?”

Bruce glared and whispered with indignation, “Clark!”

He reached out and he caressed the back of Bruce’s hand. He revealed, “I think we should skip dinner.”

His companion’s nostrils flared, “Your eyes really mean what they’re saying.”

He continued to trace the veins on the back of his lover’s hand. He suggested, “We can get room service if we get hungry. You did get a hotel room didn’t you?”

Bruce licked his lips slowly, “Penthouse, with an ocean view, Californian king bed.”

“You took a taxi didn’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” He said with relief, knowing they didn’t have to worry leaving a car in the parking lot. Knowing as soon as they left the place, he could super-speed them to their love nest. Excitement worked its way around his body like molten lava at the thought of it. He picked up his glass and finished his coke in one long pull. He put it down and urged, “Let’s go then.”

~*~ 

They almost stumbled as they rushed to get in through the penthouse door. Clark caught them both and pushed Bruce up against the closed door. He caught his head in his hands and he took his mouth hungrily. Bruce returned the kiss unreservedly. It felt illicit being here, in a hotel room on the other side of the country, and the only reason they were here was to be alone with each other. Be alone, where they could give into all their passions that normally had to be restrained. 

But tonight they didn’t have to be restrained. 

He spun Bruce around and pressed him face first to the door. Clark’s hands massaged and sculpted his body through his finely tailored suit. As Bruce pressed his hands to the surface of the door, he breathed steadily as he let Clark’s hands run all over him. Clark’s hand slipped down purposefully, and he cupped his crotch. His lover’s body arched with need, and his ass rubbed up against the front of Clark’s pants. Clark murmured huskily into his ear, “You can get as hard as you want to now, baby.”

Bruce writhed and groaned softly, “Oh I’m getting there.”

He licked the shell of his ear, “Show me.”

Clark backed off, and gave him space. His lover turned around and met his gaze. He held it and then he reached for his silk tie. Clark raised an inquiring eyebrow, and Bruce shrugged, “I assume you want me naked.”

He nodded.

Bruce nodded too, and then continued with his tie, and then he shrugged out of his suit jacket. He walked over to a nearby chair, and laid it down. Clark smiled wryly. Bruce shook his head, and then reached for his cufflinks. He put them down on the night table neatly. Clark noted there was a translucent canteen of wine and a couple of glasses there, and a little jar of lube. He commented huskily, “You came prepared?”

His lover nodded, “Always, you know that Clark.”

He did know that.

He watched as Bruce unbuttoned his shirt, and revealed his muscular chest. His gaze slid down and he saw the fabric tenting at his crotch. He looked his fill but was distracted as Bruce wondered, “Are you just going to watch me undress?”

He smiled slowly. Then he shook his head, “Actually, I think I’ll slip into something more comfortable.”

His lover raised his eyebrow, but then nodded with understanding. Clark slipped away into the bathroom. He undressed, taking his shirt and pants off, then began again, taking off his uniform. There had been times since their relationship started that Bruce had undressed Superman but this wasn’t going to be one of those times. He put on a robe, and then carrying his glasses in his hand, he left the bathroom.

He came to a momentary halt, as he saw that Bruce was fully nude, and was waiting for him, standing at the end of the bed with his hands braced against the ironwork bedframe. He looked glorious. Clark let out a soft breath and then walked past and put his glasses on the night table with Bruce’s cufflinks. He picked up the lube. Then he circled back around. He stepped up behind him, and let the softness of his robe tickle him. He saw his body quiver. Clark whispered in his ear, “I’ve missed us.”

Bruce agreed just as quietly, “Me too.”

Clark kissed his shoulder and then stepped back, and he admired his body again. The faint lattice work of scars old and more recent decorated his body, Clark thought they made it more interesting. Again, he chided himself for letting this beautiful man’s presence in his life become ordinary. He smiled, and he ran the jar holding the lube down his spine, the coolness made Bruce arch delightfully. His lover hissed softly, “Cold.”

He smiled fondly. Then he gently blew down the line of his spine. Bruce whined softly and his arms shook and tensed as he held on to the bedframe. He murmured over his shoulder, “What are you trying to do to me?”

He told him the truth as always, “I’m trying something different.”

“I like the familiar.”

Clark chuckled, and then he ran his tongue up the centre of his back to warm him back up. Bruce shivered, “Oh god.”

He decided to change tactics. As Bruce waited there for him, Clark opened the lube and got some on his fingers, closed the jar and then dropped the jar on the bed. He reached down, and he played his finger over the tight whorl of skin. Bruce’s body reacted by widening his stance, and tilting his ass up instinctively. As he slid his finger into his lover’s ass, he murmured, “Eager?”

Bruce breathed, “Huh-huh, I didn’t realise how much I needed it, until this opportunity came up for me to meet you here.”

He pressed his fingers in and out of his lover’s ass. He kissed his shoulder and vowed, “I’ll sort something out, so we can have time together like this back home, I promise.”

“It would be nice.” Bruce panted. “God, will you touch my cock please.”

He knew it was hard and aching as it was ignored. His own cock was beginning to feel the same way. However, instead of satisfying either of them, he removed his fingers and he walked over to the dressing table chair and sat down. From this position, they both had clear views of each other. At first, Bruce’s eyes were questioning, but then they widened as Clark unbelted his robe, and spread it open, revealing his erection. He smiled sultrily at his lover and then he reached for it and began stroking his own cock with his already slick hand.

Bruce’s breaths shook through him, but he stayed where he was braced against the bedstead. Clark could see his cock, hard and hanging between his legs. Their gazes met again. Bruce murmured, “Is this something new?”

Clark grinned, “No, it’s something old. I thought you liked my teasing you.”

His lover shook his head exasperatedly. Clark groaned quietly, as he stroked himself with long strokes from the base to the very tip. Time lingered, he saw Bruce lick at his lips, and writhed gently on the spot. Clark realised he was teasing himself too, but tonight wasn’t about self-denial. He stood up. Bruce’s back arched instinctively, ready for him, before he’d even approached. Clark groaned, “So damned sexy.”

He circled around him again, and came up behind him. He lined up, and he glided smoothly inside. God it must’ve been longer that he thought because the feeling was so intense it felt like the first time he’d pressed his cock into Bruce’s tight entrance. “Oh my god, yes.” he exclaimed.

At counterpoint, Bruce moaned lowly.

As he waited for him to get used to it, he caressed his body, he murmured, “You’re still beautiful.”

“Of course.” Bruce replied doubtfully.

He returned huskily, “I’ll show you how much I mean it.”

Clark withdrew and plunged back in again and again, searching for the feeling again. He grasped Bruce’s hips and took him. His lover lunged back again and gain meeting him again and again. Growling softly, “Yes.” until Bruce was trembling with pleasure filled tension. Clark felt a splash of moisture land on his toes, and he groaned, “Are you leaking?”

Bruce could only nod his reply. It was too much, much too soon, and Clark withdrew. His body was tight with tension as he returned to the chair. Bruce gasped as he caught his breath, and his eyes were keenly on him, his knuckles were white as he held onto the bedframe. Clark’s own breath shuddered at seeing his lover’s blatant need. Clark said, “Come here.”

Bruce smiled sharply and then he let go of the bed and he walked over to him naked. Once he was standing over him, Clark reached out and he swiped some pre-come from the glistening tip of his lover’s cock. He brought it to his mouth and licked it. Bruce stared down at him, and then he copied his actions and he offered his sticky finger to Clark while asking, “You want this?”

Clark leaned in and he sucked it from his finger, Bruce’s nostrils flared, and then he lunged into his lap and grasped Clark’s head and he kissed him, asking again, “You want this?”

He returned the kiss hungrily as his answer. “Yes, I want this; I want you, only you forever.” They groaned into each other’s mouth sharing the taste of Bruce between them. He threaded his fingers through Bruce’s dark hair and held on. 

His lover made a low desperate sound that Clark knew of old. He responded to it by holding on to him, and then standing up from the chair, Bruce’s legs wrapped around his waist, and then Clark threw them both onto the bed. As soon as they landed, Clark pushed his cock back inside him. Bruce’s fingers dug into his back, before reaching down and grasping Clark’s bare ass encouragingly. He didn’t need more encouragement. He began moving, and thrusting and he didn’t stop until they both came.

They lay in a heap, and Bruce panted against his shoulder. As his senses returned, Clark smiled lazily, and inquired, “That was good wasn’t it?”

“Yes, Sweetheart it was good.” Bruce hummed with satisfaction.

 

To be continued

 

Author’s note: I hope this is a nice surprise, if you didn’t realise this is a short return to the Anteros Series. Libertas is going to fall between Phanes and Tea with Chronos. I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Libertas 2  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (Whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,511  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce continue their tryst, and discuss their life.

~*~

They lay on the luxurious hotel bed dozing soundly. Clark had found as the years had gone by that he and his husband required a nap after making love. It was the signs of age, though they were both still fit and healthy. Bruce had no intentions of giving up the cowl, but the delicious fatigue of carnal acrobatics invaded his body. Clark woke up first as he usually did. He caressed Bruce’s silvering temple tenderly. He smiled. It had been such a nice surprise to find his husband had spontaneously decided a getaway was what they both needed. 

It was so seldom that they got the chance to be alone, and feel like just lovers again without the responsibilities. It wasn’t that he didn’t love their responsibilities because he did wholeheartedly. As if on cue, Bruce’s cell phone rang. He scooted off the bed, and reached for Bruce’s suit jacket. He got the phone out of the inside pocket. He lay back down on the bed, and propped himself up against the headboard to answer it. “Hello?”

“I’d like to speak to Mr Kent-Wayne please.” A small but confident feminine voice said.

Clark smiled fondly, and replied, “Which one, isn’t there two?”

There was hesitance on the line but then the eight year old reproached, “I’m calling his phone, who are you?” At her precociousness, he couldn’t help the little chuckle that escaped him, and then she harrumphed, “Dad is that you?”

“Where’s your Auntie Lois, I thought she was looking after you after school?”

“She’s making us peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.” She revealed.

“She’s good at making those.” He said.

Then Mara urged, “Is Daddy with you?”

He teased, “So you don’t want to talk to me, Honey?”

“Dad…” she sighed softly with exasperation.

She didn’t like teasing as much as her daddy did. “Okay. What is it Honey, can I help?”

“Where are you? Auntie Lois said that you‘ll be home soon but… well Ryan said we should come looking for you if you’re lost.”

He cringed, “We’re not lost…” 

“But you’re not here.”

With Clark going freelance before she was even born, she was used to her parents being around, especially Bruce, who did his casework while the kids were at school and ventured out onto the streets after they were tucked up in bed. Because of his activities as Superman, she was used to him not being around sometimes. 

He glanced at his husband sleeping beside him. He uttered, “Just a minute, Honey.” He covered the phone and he leaned over and whispered, “Daddy.” Bruce grumbled, but didn’t answer, so Clark nudged him, “Daddy.” 

He watched as Bruce screwed up his face with his eyes still closed, and he muttered sleepily, “After all these years, are you going all weird on me?”

Clark rolled his eyes, “No. Your daughter is worried about you and is on the phone.”

His husband opened his eyes, and his gaze found the phone in his hand. He frowned and then took the call. Clark listened in. “What’s the matter, Sweetie?” Bruce asked.

Mara began, “I think you might be lost Daddy.”

Bruce met his gaze, and Clark smirked. Then he shushed, “No Sweetie, I’m not lost.”

“You sure. You weren’t home like always when I got back from school.”

Bruce cringed, “I’m sure. I’m with your dad. I can’t be lost when I’m with your dad, can I?”

There was an altercation on the other end of the line, and their little girl scolded, “Ryan!”

Then her brother was speaking into the phone, “Hi D, I can get Guardian to track you if you’re lost.”

Clark laughed and watched on in amusement as his husband tried to handle the situation. 

“As I told your little sister, we’re not lost, and don’t you or your dog leave the estate on your own, is that understood Mister.” Bruce reprimanded.

“We can bring Auntie Lois along…” Their son offered.

“No…!” then Bruce pushed the phone back at Clark, “Tell him to stay there.” Clark chuckled, and then his naked husband mouthed, “You want the kids turning up here, right now?”

The grin fell off Clark’s face, both Ryan and Mara had gained super-speed in the last year or so, and so they might really be able to find them with Guardian’s help, and if they didn’t, he didn’t want their kids running around the country and getting themselves lost. He took a breath, and then spoke, “Ry can you hear me?”

Ryan replied, “Hey Dad.”

“I don’t want you doing anything stupid.” He warned, “Just stay with Auntie Lois and make sure Mara is okay, okay.”

“Okay, but Dad…”

“Yeah?” he urged.

“I was only joking with D; I know you’re not lost.” The ten year old revealed.

“Really?”

“Really, Auntie Lois said you and D were having a sleepover.”

Clark’s eyes widened and his husband saw his expression. He shook his head, and then he said into the phone, “Can you put Lois on the phone.”

“Sure, see you tomorrow Dad.”

“Bye, Son.” He said.

After a few seconds, his friend’s voice came on the line, leeringly she asked, “Having fun…?”

He grumbled, “What have you been telling my kids, Auntie Lois?”

“C’mon Smallville, what’s the problem, I kept it kid friendly.”

“Kid friendly, Mara thinks that we’re lost, and you told Ryan that we were having a sleepover.”

“Well that’s what happens when you decide to have a dirty weekend out of the blue, you confuse little kids.” She replied with snarkiness.

“Those kids better not be listening in to this.” He warned.

“No, of course not, they’re eating their sandwiches in the TV room.”

He could hear the smugness in Lois’ voice, “How is the dirty weekend going?”

He couldn’t help the pleased smile that came to his face, “Great, it’s going great so far.” He glanced at his husband, who knowing trouble had been averted raised an eyebrow, and then reached for the canteen of wine, a special delivery from their old friends on Anteros II and poured some into a glass. Clark pursed his lips, and then said into the phone, “Thanks for babysitting Lo.”

“Don’t mention it, they’re great kids.”

Feeling full of pride, he uttered, “Thanks.” Then he wondered, “Is Mom and Alfred okay?”

“They’re great too. They’re both in the kitchen bickering about what to make for dinner.”

“They’ll figure something out, they always do.” He said fondly.

“Alfred tried to confiscate the peanut butter…”

He chuckled, and then he was nudged and then Bruce handed him a glass of wine. He gazed entranced at his husband, and then excused, “So if everything’s fine…”

“Ah you want to get back to your debauchery?”

His brow creased, and he wondered, “Can you be debauched with your husband?”

Bruce leaned in and murmured huskily, “We’re sure as hell going to try.”

His body reacted to the statement. He said into the phone, “Tell Mom to tell the kids to stay put, they’ll listen to her.”

“Will do, night Smallville.”

“Night Lois.”

Clark and Bruce met each other’s gazes. Bruce chinked their glasses together, and Clark murmured, “Bottoms up.”

Bruce’s eyes sparkled, and he hummed, “Yes.”

They both took a swig of wine, then Bruce leaned in, he kissed him, and they enjoyed sharing the bitter taste between them. Then Bruce’s mouth trailed across his jawline and found Clark’s neck, and Clark moaned softly and offered his throat for the experienced ministrations of his lover’s lips and tongue, and teeth. He hardened, and he groaned, and revealed candidly, “Sometimes I think there’s a direct signal from my neck to my cock.”

He felt and heard Bruce’s laugh against his damp skin.

Clark tried to take another sip of wine, but it was hard to concentrate. He smiled a silly smile as some wine dribbled down his cheek. He didn’t have time to wipe it before his lover’s lips and tongue found it and licked it away. He sighed in response. Bruce lifted his head and told him huskily, “This wine on your skin is always the best combination.” Then his mouth returned to his neck insatiably.

He remembered back when they were younger, he remembered sampling the Anterian wine from all sorts of wicked places on his lover’s body. He countered, “No I think it tasted better…” he reached out blindly, and he caressed Bruce’s naked ass, “…from right here.”

Bruce lifted his head, and raised a perfect eyebrow, “I remember that, and I remember this…”

He tipped his wine glass, and drizzled wine down Clark’s torso. Clark laughed in delight. Most of it slipped over his skin but little reservoirs were caught in his navel, the lines of his abdomen and the dip below his pecs. His husband smiled smugly, and then leaned down and supped it out, and when it was gone, he licked there, taking his leisurely time. Clark lay there, drinking his own wine and watching and sighing with contentment, as Bruce moved onto his abs. 

When he’d finished with his navel, Bruce reached for the canteen and refilled their glasses. Bruce took a long gulp, and then spilled the rest over Clark’s groin. There were no dips to catch the wine down there, but it didn’t stop Bruce eagerly following the path of the tart liquid. Clark squirmed as the wine gathered and dripped down between his ass cheeks. Bruce growled softly, and forced Clark’s thighs open. He settled with his head and strong shoulders between his thighs, and then set about finding every drop of wine. 

Clark continued to drink his wine, and luxuriated in being the focus of his husband’s skilled desire. It was amazing really, the rush of youthful passion and intensity had been replaced with devotion and expert sensuality. His balls drew up as Bruce sucked them one at a time, but he was relaxed knowing his husband knew exactly what he was doing. His cock flexed with interest, and Bruce locked gazes with him, and then licked along the length of it. Clark grinned salaciously, “You’re so good at that, B.”

Bruce’s eyes revealed pride in himself and fondness for Clark. As the tip of his tongue left the tip of Clark’s cock, he hummed, “It’s a very nice cock. I enjoy my work.”

He leered, “I know.”

He lover chuckled, “You know that you have a nice cock.”

Clark echoed his chuckle, “You know what I meant. Besides, you say it, and I believe you.”

Bruce licked his lips, “Believe me.” Then holding his gaze, he whirled his tongue around the head and then sucked it. 

Clark’s eyes rolled back, “God I believe you.”

Then he went lower, they lost eye contact as Bruce focused down there and he used the wetness of the wine to tease him open with his fingertips. He heard interested little noises coming from his lover, as he got deeper. Clark watched down the bed, his lover’s firm muscular ass flexed as he grinded his erection into the mattress.

Finally, Clark couldn’t stand it anymore and he put down his glass of wine, and he grasped Bruce’s head with one hand, and he scouted around the mattress and found the jar of lube. He thrust it towards his lover. Bruce met his gaze fiendishly. He took the jar, and he opened it. He pressed slick fingers across Clark’s entrance, before closing the lid again. He kissed his inner thigh and accused sultrily, “A little Anterian wine always finds your innermost bottom.”

It was true, though really it was more about wanting to get as dirty as possible with his lover. He knew the wine affected Bruce as much as it did him, and because there was no hangover, and with their eidetic memories, they both remembered every dirty little thing they’d said or done under the influence. Cheekily, he provoked back, “We don’t need any wine at all to find your bottom, Mr Kent-Wayne.”

Bruce grinned and replied, “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

Clark returned that grin, “Oh baby I never said that at all. It’s a very, very good thing.”

His lover’s attention returned to his waiting ass. He groaned softly, and he grasped Clark’s legs and pushed them up. Eagerly Clark folded his knees and welcomed Bruce’s strong body between his thighs again. Then Bruce lined up and pushed his hard cock into him. They echoed each other’s moan of pleasure as he entered him. Bruce’s gaze locked with his as he braced himself over Clark and Clark crossed his ankles over his back wanting him as close as possible. Bruce looked down into his eyes, and asked in a shuddery breath, “Why’s it so damned incredible tonight?”

Clark chuckled at the awe in Bruce’s voice; he murmured his reasoning, “It’s been a long time since it was just you and me to concentrate on.”

“Yeah.” Bruce sighed with agreement. 

“Let’s make the most of the free time, huh?” he urged.

His husband caressed his hair, his cheek, and then his lips tenderly. Then he whispered, “Are you ready for me?”

He nodded excitedly, “Fuck me.”

Bruce lunged down quickly and took his mouth. Then he began to move in and out, in and out and then in and in, and in. Clark trembled, and cried, “Yes.” as Bruce took him to the hilt. 

Clark’s tongue battled with his as his body surrendered to the consuming pleasure only his husband could give him. Bruce began sweating with exertion and Clark glided his hand over Bruce's moist muscled flesh, grasping his ass and urging him to keeping going until he made them both come. 

Bruce licked his gasping lips. “I want to see it, I want to see you.”

Clark blinked slowly. He understood what he wanted. He took a deep fortifying breath. Then he lowered his legs, Bruce moved too, and gave him the space. As Clark settled with his thighs spread open, Bruce withdrew and gazed down, and then he felt Bruce’s fingers caress his perineum. Then he rubbed his asshole with his thumb. “My god, that’s still perfect, can’t even tell my cock has ever been in there.” He prayed in worship.

Love both tender and sexual, enthused with the truth in the wine, he praised, “Your beautiful cock is the only one I’ve ever needed in there, B, coming inside me and claiming me for the rest of our lives.”

He saw tension run long his lover’s jaw, before Bruce retook his hold on Clark’s legs, he lined up, and he thrust all the way inside. Clark shook as he grazed his prostate, “Fuck yes.”

Then Bruce braced himself over him, met his gaze intensely, and took him over completely, with gasping, panting, and the sound of them meeting again and again.

Until, they both cried out and trembled.

 

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Libertas 3  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (Whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,820  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce finish their sleepover before returning home.

~S~

Later, they called room service and ordered food that could be eaten with their hands and they didn’t need to get cleaned up, or even out of bed for. Not that Bruce put it exactly that way when he ordered the food, but a request by a couple who could afford the penthouse at their hotel weren’t going to be denied. 

The food arrived as a buffet in a picnic basket. Inside there was fried chicken, de lux mini hamburgers with the accompaniments, there was also a cool box with ice cream gateaux inside. Clark raised an eyebrow and teased, “You’re really letting it all go tonight.”

Bruce shrugged, “If I’m going to spoil myself, I might as well go all the way.”

Clark leered, “Later, after we eat.”

His husband smiled slowly still loving his teasing. Then he reached into the basket and got a burger. He bit into it, and groaned around it. Clark complimented, “You’ve earned that.”

Bruce chewed his food, and winked at him. Clark laughed and reached for his own burger.

As they ate, his husband informed him, “The school emailed me this morning, they think Mara might be a math prodigy and wants her to jump a grade or two.” 

Clark grimaced, “I was worried about something like this happening.”

His husband watched him closely, “You have experience of this.”

He shrugged, “No, yes but not like this, math was always easy, I could’ve progressed I guess, but I was too aware of standing out, so I made sure I didn’t. I guess our little madam hasn’t got those worries.” Bruce smiled tightly, and Clark nodded, “I know it’s a good thing that she feels so safe…”

“So what do we do, hold her back or…” Bruce began.

“Or…?” he questioned.

His husband suggested, “We could tell them that we’ll get her a home tutor, and leave the school lessons as is.”

He nodded along. “That could work, and we could really get a tutor.”

Bruce smiled, “And who’s the best mathematician that we know.”

Clark thought it over for a second, wondering which of their extraordinary friends, he could mean. “Well Tim’s been working with both kids, but that’s just a game to our two kids.”

“I was thinking Grandpa and Grandma could begin teaching both kids the knowledge of the twenty-eight known galaxies.”

“Jor-El, and Lara, you want to take the kids to the Fortress to be trained.”

“They do love their secret ice castle, but no I was thinking of building a small interface, so they can connect to the Fortress from the Manor, like skype.”

“It would be easier, if they were eased into the training bit by bit, instead of being forced into it later.” He concurred.

Bruce nodded, “I’ll make that my new project when we get back.” he reached for a piece of chicken and bit into it.

Clark mirrored him, and got some chicken, and then he revealed his own news. “Some of Ryan’s school friends want him to join little league.”

“What does Ryan want to do?”

“Actually, he seems the opposite of me, he doesn’t want to play because he doesn’t want hold himself back.”

Bruce guessed, “That’s because he knows too many people with abilities and their kids, he’s not lonely, so he’s not desperate for normal friends.”

“Like we were?” he said.

His husband shook his head affectionately, “Maybe when we were kids, but in the end I grew up and I found the best friend I could ever ask for.”

He smiled shyly, and then leaned in and kissed his best friend’s greasy lips. “Me too.”

~*~

In the early hours of the morning, naked he stood by the floor length windows and looked out. He smiled as he remembered Bruce saying the room had an ocean view, yeah, maybe if you had telescopic vision, which of course he did. He shook his head with affection, trust his husband to even go to the trouble to figure out that Clark would be able to see the ocean from here. 

He found in the reflection of the window, his lover spread out face down on the bed, naked, and sexy and satisfied, and sleeping again.

He knew the family expected them home today, he knew they didn’t have long until they were parents again instead of just lovers. He wanted to make the most of it, though he’d promised that they’d work out a way of having more one on one time. He wondered if they should begin having a date night once a month or something like that; get one of their close friends to babysit, though Mom and Alfred were both spry for their ages. 

His gaze lingered on the reflection of his lover again. There was another one who was marvellously fit for his age. He felt himself stir and so he reached down and took himself in hand, and he stroked his cock to attention. Bruce grumbled softly in his sleep as if he could read his mind and know the dirty thoughts he was having about him. Clark smiled and then he strolled over, and crawled over the width of the bed. 

He leaned over and he kissed the smooth skin of his husband’s back, then further down, and then he nibbled the curve of his hip. Bruce wiggled about, and huffed, “Tired.”

Clark chuckled softly, “Really, I never thought I’d hear you turn me down.”

Bruce mumbled sullenly into the mattress, “Not turning you down but…”

He smiled to his self, and then he reached for the jar of lube that had been returned to the night table. He got a tiny amount on his hand and used it to slick his cock. Then he goaded lightly, “Bruce.”

Bruce managed to turn his head and look at him, his eyes found his erection straightaway. He muttered, “Oh shit.”

He laughed, and shrugged, “If you don’t want it.” 

Then he began stroking his cock again. Clark began groaning quietly, jerking off in front of Bruce had always been a turn on. From the moment, he had forced him to do it the first time in their tent on Anteros II. From the look in his husband’s eyes, it was a turn on for him too. Soon Clark was rock hard, and he half warned half pleaded breathily, “You better come here right now.”

He saw Bruce’s lips turn up in amusement, and then he breathed deeply, and then turned his body and shuffled backwards towards him, until he was spooned beside him. Clark moaned at the evidence of his lover’s need, and he turned on his side and then he grasped him, and pulled him closer, revealing his own need. 

Bruce turned his upper body, and smiled up at him sleepily, and Clark descended and took his smiling mouth. At the same time, he lined up to his lover’s ass, and Bruce hooked his leg outside Clark’s. Then Clark grasped it, and began to thrust slowly into the heat of his husband. Bruce moaned into his mouth, and his hand reached back and grasped Clark’s ass encouragingly. He moaned in return, and he reached for and fisted Bruce’s hardened length. He thrust and he stroked, and they writhed together, panting into each other’s mouths. 

Until Bruce’s pants were mews, “Yes.” again and again. When Bruce came for him, his lover zoned out for a while, and Clark slowed his thrusts down. 

However when his senses returned, Bruce urged, “Come on, what’re you waiting for, do it.” He kissed him hard and growled against his lips, “Come for me.”

A surge of desire shot through him, and one hand caught his lover’s hip and the other caught his chest, and then he thrust faster and harder, surging that desire into the man who always inspired it. Shooting his come into his lover, and then withdrawing and then plunging back inside, until he had nothing left except his love for his husband.

They were already a heap of sated flesh, so they stayed like that until they’d recovered slowly.

~*~

They arrived on the doorstep of Wayne Manor later that day. They met each other’s gaze, and Clark murmured, “Goodbye lover.”

Bruce’s eyelashes fluttered as he glanced away, and then he swayed towards him, and whispered conspiratorially, “There are plenty of rooms. They’ll never find us.”

Clark chuckled, and he leaned in and pecked his lips, and said, “Yes, until both of them get super-hearing…”

As he heard his own words, his feelings were reflected on his husband’s face. Bruce cringed, “No… oh god, we’ll never be able to have sex again.”

He tried to overcome the scariness of that prospect by revealing, “Believe me, when you’ve got super-hearing the last thing you want to overhear is your parents having sex.”

They met each other’s gaze with fortitude, and straightened their shoulders, and then Clark reached for the doorknob. Suddenly Bruce grasped him, and kissed him passionately, and then he murmured, “Goodbye, until next time lover.”

Clark smiled and teased, “Hello Daddy.”

His husband shook his head, “Don’t do that, please.”

He patted his back disarmingly, and then they came home. 

~*~

Once inside, Clark returned Bruce’s overnight bag to their bedroom, and then returned to Bruce’s side in the hallway in a blink of his eyes. Then they headed through the house in search of their family. They made their way through without coming across anyone. Clark caught the sound of his mom’s voice on the breeze, so he steered his husband in the direction of the pool.

They walked down the path to find his mom and Alfred sitting together baking in the heat of the day, sipping lemonade. As they got closer, Mom raised her hand to shield her eyes from the glare of the sun, and she called, “Hello, my boys.”

They walked closer, and Clark asked, “Where’s Lois and the kids?”

“Lois had an emergency at work and had to go.” She explained.

He nodded along, he knew how taxing being editor-in-chief of the Daily Planet was to his friend, she always longed for the old days, going for a scoop no matter the danger. His husband asked, “So where are the kids?”

Alfred snorted, “We had to distract them from going on a cross country trek, so us old folks called in reinforcements.” 

Clark and Bruce frowned, and Alfred pointed to the pool. That’s when they noticed Guardian crouched on the edge of the pool gazing into its depths. They walked over, and peered down into the pool. There they saw their son and daughter sitting on the bottom of the pool, with them was their big brother. Suddenly, Conner glanced up and saw them looking down at them. Then Mara followed his gaze. Her eyes widened, and then suddenly a burst of air bubbles escaped her mouth. Then she was wiggling her way to the surface, she burst through and swam to the edge and crawled out. She ran over to them and wrapped her arms around Bruce’s legs. 

Even as the water from her bathing suit seeped into Bruce’s expensive suit pants, her father didn’t mind. He picked her up in his arms so they were face to face. She stuck out her lip, and told him off, “Daddy you were gone.”

Bruce smiled, “I know Sweetie, I’m sorry.”

Clark stepped closer, and coaxed, “But you were a big brave girl weren’t you, Honey?”

Her eyes were wide like a sea of green, the water from the pool sparkled on her already long black eyelashes, and then she nodded, “Yep. I think so.”

He leaned in and kissed her cheek, “I know so.”

Bruce wondered, “What were you doing in the pool?”

Clark teased, “Were you being a mermaid?”

Mara’s little nose crinkled up, “No, silly dad, mermaids aren’t real.”

He nodded, “Are too, I knew a mermaid a long time ago, she had a tail the same colour as your eyes.”

His husband raised a brow. Clark shrugged, “It was before we got close.”

His little girl looked stunned, and then she got an excited look in her eyes. But her daddy interrupted before she could ask anything, “So what were you doing if you weren’t being a mermaid?”

From the edge of the pool, Conner folded his muscled arms over the side and revealed, “We were practising holding our breaths, weren’t we guys?”

Ryan burst through the surface, “I won.”

Conner rolled his eyes good naturedly, and Mara shook her little head adamantly, “No, tell him Daddy.”

Clark laughed at his family’s antics, and Ryan cheered himself and splashed. Seeing the chaos in the water, Guardian whined and then launched himself into the water to save his master. There were a few moments of struggling and Ryan cried, “Stop it Guardy I’m not drowning. Stop it.” as his faithful white hound tried to get Ryan to hook his arms around his neck. 

Mara giggled, and Conner pulled himself out of the pool and joined Clark and Bruce. His husband grumbled, “Stupid dog.”

Clark called out laughingly, “Ryan, just let him save you, it’ll be easier.”

As always, their son listened to his advice, so he wrapped his arms around Guardian’s neck, and the dog doggy paddled him to the pool edge. Ryan dragged himself out. He huffed and then walked over to the rest of the family. He gazed up and asked artlessly, “Hi D how was the sleepover?”

Just then, Guardian came out the pool, and he shook his wet coat out, and sprayed the whole family with water. Mara shrieked and giggled. Alfred exclaimed, “Good grief.”

And Bruce scolded, “No, no you…”

“Shush.” Clark urged.

His husband stopped before he cursed in front of the kids. His glare softened, and then he handed Mara over to Clark and marched off back to the house. Conner raised his eyebrows and leered, “I guess the break was a waste of time?”

Clark smirked, “Nah it was worth it. Be warned you’ll be on call again next time.” Thinking of the rest of the family, he asked, “Where’s Tim, you normally visit the kids together?”

He winced, “Working overtime at Wayne Enterprises... again.” 

He grimaced out a smile, “Tell him, he needs to give himself some free time. We all need a break sometimes.”

Ryan inquired, “Where did you go, Dad?”

“California.” He revealed.

“Did you go to the beach?”

His daughter asked, “Did you see the mermaid?”

He smiled and shook his head, “No I haven’t seen the mermaid for a long time.” Then he answered his son’s question, “No we didn’t go to the beach.”

“What did you do then?” he wondered.

Clark’s eyes widened, there was no way he was going to tell them what their parents had been doing, instead he segued, “Would you like to go to California, we could go to the beach, or even Disneyland.”

Suddenly, Ryan began shaking his head, “No, I don’t want to go to Disneyland.”

He snorted at his response, “Why not?”

Mara giggled, “He’s scared of the big heads.”

“Am not.” Ryan declared, then he revealed sullenly, “I just don’t like the fact I can’t see who they really are under the big heads.”

Clark tilted his head, “You don’t like masks?”

Ryan bowed his head embarrassed. Clark gathered him up and hugged him, “It’s alright son. I don’t like masks either.”

Then Conner reached out and ruffled Ryan’s hair, “Hey, buddy, one day you’ll be able to see through those masks and you won’t be scared anymore.”

“Really?” Ryan whispered.

"Me too?" asked his little sister.

Clark nodded, “Yeah, but don’t worry until then, some very nice people wear masks.”

He met Conner’s eyes and smiled, one day the kids would learn that half of their family wore masks including their daddy, but not yet. Unexpectedly, their daddy returned. He appeared on the path all buff and wearing his swim trunks. He chastised, “What’s with the serious faces?” 

He approached, saying to the kids, “You like splashing?” 

Then he snatched both kids out of Clark’s arms and put them under his own arms, with the kids screaming, “No, Daddy.” Before he water bombed them all into the pool with him. 

Clark laughed, and he said to Conner, “I think the break worked, don’t you?”

Conner shook his head with a grin on his face. 

Then Guardian began barking excitedly, and then he launched himself into the pool too.

Clark gazed with love and affection at his family as they splashed around in the pool, laughing and playing. He glanced down at his own sodden clothes; and decided, he might just join them in a minute.

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add it to the Anteros series when it's complete.


End file.
